elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ilinalta's Deep
Background Ilinalta's Deep was originally an Imperial outpost, known as Fort Ilinalta, until it fell into the lake due to instability caused by experiments carried out by Malyn Varen. Rumors claim that the area is cursed and many fear to go there. The fort is divided into two sections: Ilinalta's Deep and Ilinalta's Deluge. Rooms Ilinalta's Deep The fort is mostly submerged and there is only one entrance, a trapdoor on the top of the large sunken tower. Upon entering the fort the Dragonborn will be confronted with a crucified skeleton. In the room with a large body of water, there is an underwater passage that leads to a room with a chest and dresser, and the skill book Breathing Water, floating near the ceiling. In the room with the drop-down bridge, there is an underwater door with a lock to pick. Behind the door is a shelf and a chest. Ilinalta's Deluge The skeletal remains of Malyn Varen are in the upper tower, and a trapdoor to the roof. It is possible to reach there by using Whirlwind Sprint from the highest rock nearby. If the Broken Azura's Star is obtained before starting the quest, it can only be given to Nelacar, not Aranea Ienith. History After killing one of his students at The College of Winterhold, Malyn Varen came to this area to experiment with Azura's Star, hoping to achieve immortality by trapping himself inside the daedric artifact. It is the location of the Broken Azura's Star, in the quest The Black Star. Notable Items *Malyn Varen's Grimoire *''A Tragedy in Black'' - enchanting skill book *''Breathing Water'' - alteration skill book *''The Doors of Oblivion'' - conjuration skill book *Spell Tome - Raise Zombie **Located in a treasure chest in the room with the alchemy lab and arcane enchanter. *There is a sunken chest with random loot outside, up against the southern exterior wall, next to a small illuminated window. Quests *The Black Star Enemies *Skeleton *Novice Necromancer *Necromage *Arch necromancer *Ascendant necromancer *Master necromancer Facilities *Alchemy lab *Arcane enchanter Bugs *In the first room with a necromancer and skeleton, the shallow pool to the left of the entrance, in front of the two shelves. The Dragonborn may get stuck in this if in sneak and cannot jump out, but if they face down they will fall through into blue space and be transported back to the entrance. *The doorway to Ilinalta's Deluge may be blocked by a boulder during the Black Star quest. May be fixed by exiting Ilinalta's Deep and re-entering. **This can be caused by clearing the dungeon before receiving the Black Star quest. *The last necromancer in Ilinalta's Deluge is surrounded by skeletons and will reanimate them when in combat. If he is killed with a sneak attack he may still cast a spell to reanimate two skeletons as he dies. *The bar blocking one of the doors sometimes might not open. The door can still open regardless and it is possible to jump over the bar. Appearances * ru:Глубины Илиналты Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Forts